Groggyring
| Anime = }} Der Groggyring ist die zweite Runde des Davy Back Fights zwischen der Mugiwara- und Foxy-Piratenbande im Long Ring Long Land, bei der es das Ziel ist den gegnerischen Ballmann in den Ring zu werfen. Waffen aller Art sind verboten, es darf jedoch auch Tote geben. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Als die Mugiwara-Piratenbande Long Ring Long Land erreicht werden sie sofort von der Foxy-Piratenbande zum Davy Back Fight herausgefordert. Die erste Runde ist das Doughnutrace, bei dem Usopp, Nami und Nico Robin antreten. Letzten Endes verlieren sie jedoch da Foxy mit einem Noro Noro Beam eingreift und so schummelt. Dafür wird ihnen Chopper weggenommen. Dieser ist deswegen schon am Verzweifeln bis Zoro ihm wieder Mut zuspricht. Da das Rentier aber fehlt muss die zweite Runde, der Groggyring ohne ihn ausgetragen werden. So stellen sich Zoro und Sanji allein den drei Groggy Monsters Hamburger, Pickles und Big Pan. Um den Regeln gerecht zu werden musss Zoro seine Schwerter abgeben, jedoch können sie sich auf keinen Ballmann einigen. Als Nami ihren Charme spielen lässt übernimmt Sanji diese Rolle gern, die auf der anderen Seite von Big Pan ausgeführt wird. Auseinandersetzung thumb|left|Die Groggy Monsters haben die Nase vorn. Sanji muss als Ballmann vortreten. Pickles stürzt sich sofort mit einem Sling Tackle auf ihn doch der Koch nutzt ihn einfach als Sprungbrett zu dem riesigen Big Pan. Mit einem Collier will er ihn schnell in den Ring treten, doch dieser streckt einfach seinen Arm aus: Er ist halb Fischmensch, halb Riese, weswegen seine Haut glitschig ist und Sanjis Angriff scheitert. Der Riese schleudert den wehrlosen Koch nun mit einem Punk Pass in Richtung Ring. Dort laufen seine Teamkameraden auch schon hin. Zoro rennt auf gleicher Höhe mit ihnen, wird aber von einem Osōji Tackle aus dem Weg geräumt. Inzwischen wird Sanji in der Luft von Hamburger gefangen und mit einem Gorilla Throw weiter zu Pickles transportiert. Dieser schleudert ihn mit einem Spinning Tackle wieder in die Luft und wehr dabei gleichzeitig Zoros Angriff ab. Der wieder herunterfallende Hamburger wird per Punk Receive wieder zu dem Koch geschleudert, den er fangen kann und versucht ihn mit einem Hamburger Dunk ins Ziel zu werfen. Zoro jedoch packt Pickles an einem Bein und schleudert ihn Richtung Ring, sodass Sanji nicht hineinfallen könnte. Dieser hat sich aber schon wieder besonnen und kickt Hamburger weg, da er keine Hilfe vom „Scheiß-Schwertkämpfer“ will. Somit knallt er gegen Pickles und beide gehen kurz K.O., Sanji und Zoro haben sich durchgesetzt. thumb|left|Big Pan hat leichtes Spiel. Jedoch entbrennt kurz darauf ein Streit zwischen den beiden Strohhüten, die es einfach nicht lassen können. Big Pan nutzt dies um mit einem Too Bad Dance anzugreifen was die Beiden zum Weglaufen veranlasst. Jedoch nutzt er bei diesem Angriff Waffen, doch der Schiedsrichter schaut absichtlich nicht hin weswegen Sanji ihn einen Schuh gegen den Kopf schleudert. Dafür erhält er aber nur eine gelbe Karte, was Sanji nur noch mehr aufregt. Als Big Pan Zoro auch noch mit einer Axt verfolgt muss Usopp Sanji schon zurückhalten. Auch Luffy will den Schiedsrichter dafür verdreschen, was Usopp glücklicherweise verhindert. Nami setzt wiedermals ihren Charme ein um die Sache zu klären weswegen sich Sanji wieder zu Zoro begibt. thumb|Zoro steht kurz vor dem Aus. Zu Usopps Aufregung rennt dieser aber nur blöd mit ihm wieder weg wie vorher. Sie entschließen sich den Ballmann anzugreifen, jedoch ist keinerlei Teamarbeit erkenntbar. Unerwartet lässt sich Big Pan fallen uns setzt zum Dojō Sukui Sliding an. Im Dojō Racing Circus werden sie benommen gemacht und per Dojō Coaster voller Schwindelgefühl wieder davongeschleudert. In der Zwischenzeit sind auch Hamburger, der sich mit eisernen Fäustlingen und Ellbogenschützern ausgestattet hat sowie Pickles, der jetzt Stacheln an den Schultern hat wieder zurück. Hamburger schlägt den sich in der Luft befindlichen Zoro mit einem Hamburger Hammer auf den Boden und mit einer Punk Attack geben Big Bun und er ihm den Rest. Anschließend setzt der Fischriese die Ningen Taihō für Pickles ein und schießt ihn auf Sanji. Dieser wird dann durch den verstärkten Sling Tackle schwer verletzt. Im Anschluss bearbeiten die Groggy Monsters ihn gemeinsam mit Size Attack S M L, sodass er nun schwer verletzt neben Zoro liegt. Beide sind aber noch bei Bewusstsein was Roronoa nutzt um seinen Partner nach Deckung fragt die er ihm nach den langen Streits auch endlich zuspricht. thumb|left|Sanji tritt Big Pan bewusstlos. Die Strohhüte rappeln sich wieder auf. Geschockt von dieser Hartnäckigkeit befiehlt Foxy seinen Kämpfern den Monster Burger einzusetzen. Die Drei rennen mit noch mehr unzulässigen Waffen auf die Beiden zu, doch Sanji pirscht sich mit mehreren Saltos heran und trifft den in der ersten Reihe rennenden Hamburger mit Troisième Haché direkt ins Gesicht. Als dieser schwächelt gibt ihn der Koch mit einem Bouquetiere Shoot den Rest und schleudert ihn zu Big Pan. Dieser passt nicht auf und zermalt ihn aus Versehen zwischen seinen Pressen. Pickles sinnt auf Rache und greift Sanji an, doch im letzten Moment interveniert Zoro und hält ihn auf. Als er dann mit seinen Schwertern ausholt enthüllt Zoro zur Konter einen neuen Kampfstil, den Mutōryū und schleudert seinen Gegner mit einem Tatsumaki in die Luft. Noch in voller Drehung knallt er gegen Big Pan, den er so über das ganze Spielfeld drängt und dabei aufschlitzt. thumb|Zoro entscheidet den Groggyring. Plötzlich taucht auch noch Sanji hinter den fallenden Fischmenschen auf und tritt ihn mit einem Antimanner Kick Course wieder nach oben, sodass dieser stehend K.O. geht. Zoro will dies nutzen um ihn den Ring zu stopfen aber Pickles verspert seinen Weg. Dieser wird jedoch von Sanji aus dem Weg getreten und erwischt den Schiedsrichter mit, was auch seine Absicht war. Eigentlich hätte Sanji dafür eine Rote Karte verdient, doch Nami klaute bereits die Pfeife und die Karten von ihm. Nun machen sich die Strohhüte an Big Pan: Mit Armée de l’Air Power Shoot wird Zoro hochgeschossen und packt ihn am Kiefer. Durch die Wucht von Sanjis Abschuss wird er in die Luft gehoben. Der Schwertkämpfer zieht ihn nun hinter sich her und rammt ihn in den Ring, womit er auch den Sieg erringt. Nachwirkungen Überglücklich über diesen Sieg verarzten sie die Beiden. Luffy lacht nur laut da ihm von Anfang an klar war dass Zoro und Sanji nicht verlieren. Nun wollen sie sofort Chopper zurücknehmen, doch Nami überlegt ob sie nicht lieber Foxy nehmen sollten, da sie automatisch gewinnen würden. Jedoch nehmen sie ihn nicht, da sie ihn sonst behalten müssten. Chopper kehrt wieder zur Bande zurück und Luffy muss sich jetzt der letzten Runde stellen, dem Combat. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure Attacken und Fähigkeiten Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gruppenkampf Kategorie:Davy Back Fight Kategorie:Roronoa Zoro Kategorie:Sanji Kategorie:Hamburger Kategorie:Pickles Kategorie:Big Pan